Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Current data security measures may store data at a central server, with the data being protected by, for example, user authentication measures and encryption techniques. However, as computing environments have evolved such as for example, cloud computing environments, the current data security solutions may also evolve to facilitate utilization of ubiquitous computing environments, which may be associated with cloud computing environments. Accordingly, as techniques improve for accessing data intended to be secure, increased security measures may improve the user experience in cloud computing environments.